


Imaginary Isabella

by Infernaldawn



Series: Phineas and Ferb-Imagination [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernaldawn/pseuds/Infernaldawn
Summary: What if Isabella didn't exist as a person, but as an imaginary friend from PHineas' past? How would the gang be affected. After a year of absence, Isabella returns and Phineas is eager to catch up. However, as the summer progresses and Isabella's existance becomes increasingly dubious, Phineas realizes that it will take everything he has to make his dream girl a reality.





	1. Prologue

Author’s Note:

Hello everyone and welcome to a new story! This may or may not be a series, depending on how I feel and how well it is received. I like to think this is a unique idea and although it is an AU, it’ll follow the main timeline of the show, just with one major difference, which should be obvious from the title and summary.

Phineas and Ferb don’t belong to me. They belong to Jeff and Swampy Marsh.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
4-year-old Phineas was sitting in his room on his bed, absent from the family dinner, having dismissed himself early. He was eager to get back to his journal where law endless drawings of inventions and projects yet come.

“Whatcha doin?”

Phineas jumped into the air as a girl appeared right next to him. His eyes widened when he took in the transparent girl sitting on the bed next to him. He began shivering slightly in fear.  
“A-are you a ghost?”

The girl looked startled, “You know what a ghost is?”

“You don’t?”

“No I…” the girl paused, “Nevermind. Sorry for startling you. And no I’m not a ghost.”

Phineas had lost some of his early fright and was no looking at her curiously, “Who are you?”

“My name is Isabella,” she responded with a giggle.

Phineas smiled and pointed at his chest.

“I’m Phineas!”

Isabella chuckled at his eager expression.

“I can’t wait to tell the others all about my new friend.”

Her smile faltered, “I don’t think they’ll be able to see me Phineas. You’re the only one who’s been able to so far.”

“Then you’re my special friend. Only mine.” Phineas didn’t appear too fazed.

“Special friend.” Isabella’s face grew radiant, “I like that.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
7-year-old Phineas and Isabella were standing in the garage, looking over the array of tools and materials in the room. Mom and dad had taken Ferb to a dentist appointment and Isabella had invited Phineas to explore.

Currently, he was scratching his head, “How does this bring my projects to life?”

“You just have to believe in what you imagined Phineas,” Isabella said excitedly, “Carpe Diem.”

Phineas looked at her strangely, “car-pie-dee-em?”

Isabella rolled her eyes, “Carpe diem, it means seize the day. You should try it!”

Phineas brightened and made his way to the closest pile of tools. He tried to lift the box, but almost dropped it due to it’s weight. He let out a sigh as Isabella laughed at him.  
“You’re not very helpful are you?”

“Normally I would,” Isabella shrugged as she held out her ghostly hands, “but you know…”

Phineas sighed as he gently returned the box to it’s position on the shelf, “Maybe another time. In a couple of years.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
9-year-old Phineas and Isabella sat together under the tree: well Phineas sat while Isabella just floated in a sitting position. To any other observer, it would appear that he were talking to thin air; but to Phineas, he saw his best friend sitting beside him, smiling at the expression on his face.

“That’s funny,” Phineas chuckled, “I can just imagine the thrill.”

Isabella smiled at him, her hands folded in her lap and her pony tails tucked behind both ears.

“Yeah, rollercoasters are a fun concept aren’t they,” she responded shyly, “I’ve always wanted to ride one.”

“Well, mom and dad are planning a trip later this afternoon, so why can’t you come with us.”

Isabella’s face faltered and a flicker of sadness crossed her face, “I won’t be able to enjoy anything with you Phineas. I’m not real remember?”

“You are real,” Phineas insisted while pretending to place his hands over her own. This elicited a faint shade of red to appear on her cheeks, “You have feelings and thoughts. You taught me to enjoy summer to it’s fullest. You were family to me as much as mom and dad, or even Ferb.”

Isabella was blushing fully now, even if young Phineas didn’t understand it. “That’s sweet Phineas, but one day, you’re going to get older and I can’t be around forever to orientate your life.”  
“Now that’s a depressing thought,” Phineas chuckled slightly, “I can’t imagine life without you.”

Isabella smiled once more, but it was a sad smile now. “Ferb is coming back soon. I should go. Carpe Diem Phineas.”

Phineas waved slightly as Isabella faded away. Ferb walked through the gate and found Phineas with his hand up mid-wave.

“Isabella?” he asked simply.  
Phineas smiled at his brother. Ferb was one of the few people who believed in his friendship with the imaginary girl.

“She was looking forward to going with us.”

Ferb raised an eyebrow and Phineas sighed sadly.

“I know that’s not possible, but sometimes I really wish it were.”

Ferb patted him on the shoulder softly.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
12-year-old Phineas was sitting under the tree thinking next to his brother Ferb, pondering how to kickstart their summer vacation.

“…I for one, am starting to get bored, and boredom is something of up with which I will not put! The first thing they're gonna ask us when we get back to school is ‘what did we do over the summer?’. I mean, no school for three months. Our life should be a roller coaster! And I mean a good roller coaster…”

Phineas trailed off as Ferb looked at his brother knowingly. Dozens of memories of sleepy mornings, lively afternoons, and quiet nights with a girl dashed through his mind. Memories of a girl who gave him a purpose, a motivation, and most importantly gave him love.

Carpe Diem, Phineas mused.

“That’s it! I know what we’re going to do today!”

A glowing smile crossed Phineas’ face, this is for you Isabella.

“We’re going to build a rollercoaster”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
And cut! This story is going to run parallel to the show, with a few exceptions. Eventually, there will be a few standalone chapters, specials, and such. There will probably be a finale as well depending on how long I want the story to be.

Less emphasis will be placed on the Perry/Doofenshrmitz or Candace subplot since the focus will be Phineas and Isabella. I won’t be doing all the episodes either, maybe just 1 in 3.


	2. Roller Coaster

Author’s Note:

So I’ve decided on a majority of the episodes that I want to feature here, plus the specials and the movie. A few chapters will be brand new ones as well, unique to Phineas and Isabella’s new storyline. The Milo Murphy’s Law chapter crossover will come at some point as well. They’ll be around 40-50 chapters with a 4 part finale.

Also, some dialogue might be different, mainly due to the absence of Isabella, but also because I don’t like copying events word for word. Some scenes/dialogue will be the same, but I wanted to make the chapters unique.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Phineas and Ferb were in the process of constructing the grand entrance when the gate swung open and two people walked in.

“Hey, dinnerbell! What’s going on here?” Buford yelled, “you’re wakin up the whole neighborhood with this racket!”

“Yes, the noise is quite distinct,” Baljeet said less loudly.

“Oh Buford, Baljeet! You’re just in time. We’re building a rollercoaster!”

“Rollercoaster?” Baljeet scoffed, “In your back yard?”

“Yeah, you want to help?” Phineas asked.

“Why not, I got nothing on my busy social schedule,” Buford crossed his arms.

“Wait!” Baljeet cried, “it’s already past noon! Even if it were possible, there’s no way to create an impossible rollercoaster in an afternoon!”

“If you want to do other activities nerd, then I can arrange that,” Buford responded while raising a fist.

“You know, rollercoaster construction suddenly became a lot more intriguing.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Suity-up, booty-up, diddly-deedly-da

Suity-up, booty-up, diddly-deedly-da

Suity-up, booty-up, diddly-deedly-da

Do-da be-de-da, da-da, da-da-da

 

Phineas frowned as he turned the blueprints sideways and tried to find what was missing. Buford and Baljeet were working on the main support structure, bickering the whole time. Phineas just ignored   
them. Ferb had started on the first cart.

“Oh shoot, sorry gang I forgot the steel welder. I’ll be right back.”

As Phineas headed back towards the garage, he heard Baljeet faintly from behind him.

“Gang? What are we, thugs?”

Phineas smiled as he entered the garage, a certain memory of a raven haired girl flashing through his mind. Quickly, he made his way to the toolbox kept on the back shelf.

“Whatcha doin?”

Phineas jumped nearly a foot in the air, but kept a firm hand on the toolbox. 

Isabella chuckled from her position in the center of the room.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something!”

Phineas looked over his old friend with wide eyes. She had ditched the pigtails in favour of loose hair with a bow tied on top. Her signature pink dress was still there though. He was in such a state that he just blurted the first thing that came to his mind.

“What did you do with your hair?”

Isabella giggled at Phineas’ blunt question, “It’s good to see you too Phineas.”

Phineas closed his mouth and tried to come up with a better response, “I’m happy to see you.”

The girl responded with a hearty smile, “You’ve grown a lot.”

“So have you,” Phineas responded amicably, “Should I even ask about the logistics of how that’s possible.”

“Hey I can’t be a kid forever,” she responded while flipping a stray hair over her shoulder, “We all have to grow up sometime.”

Phineas paused as a nagging question jumped to the front of his mind.

“Where have you been for the past year or so?”

“Oh I’ve been checking out the city and the neighbors around here,” she jerked her thump to the house across the street, “they seem pretty nice, especially Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro.”

“Garcia-Shapiro? That’s my mom’s friend,” Phineas smiled, “Next time I see her, I’ll make sure to say hi.”

Isabella gave a grateful smile, but then her eyes grew wide when she spotted the massive structure forming in Phineas’ backyard.

“Oh my god,” Isabella put her hands over her mouth, “You actually did it!”

“Well, it was meant for you,” Phineas rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “but I wasn’t even sure if you were going to show up.”

“Of course I would,” Isabella responded in disbelief, “did you think I would miss your first project?”

“The thought never crossed my mind.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later, Phineas and Ferb were standing before a awed group of kids that now included Buford and Bajeet.

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages! May I present to you a spectacle most of the morning in the making: The Coolest...Coaster...Ever!!!”

Buford forced his way to the front of the group, “I can dibs on first ride. I helped make it!”

There came a small cough from the left and Buford glared down at the boy beside him.

“And the nerd too.”

Phineas gave a swift glance at Ferb and Isabella. Ferb gave a thumbs up and Isabella simply shrugged.

“Alright, I guess there’s just 8 empty seats left so form an orderly line everyone!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a bit of tussling to form the line, the kids were all lined up in the carts, ready for the ride.

“To fasten, insert the tab into the metal buckle. To release, just pull back on the…”

Phineas paused for a moment when he caught sight of Isabella flying beside the cart as it began the ascent. This unfortunately caused to him lose concentration for a moment and the seatbelt slipped from his grasp.”

“Oops. Well, you get the picture. Well, that's about it, enjoy the ride.”

Soon, the carts crested the top of the first hill and the joyous ride began.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Phineas was pretty sure that Ferb had given him a few weird looks during the ride, but he couldn’t help but wave at the floating girl beside him.

Isabella trailed along through the whole experience and occasionally, Phineas would admire her hair and dress flowing through the wind (though he wasn’t sure how) as that constant smile remained on   
her face.

Eventually, they managed to make it back to the front yard in one piece, after a few short trips to Paris, New York, and outer space. Phineas was amazed that his childhood friend had even managed to keep up with them.

“That was awesome,” Baljeet cried as he gingerly climbed out of the smoking cart.

Buford shrugged, “Eh. Feel free to let us know the next time you pull a crazy stunt like this.”

Ferb gave the thumbs up and the rest of the kids quickly left the front yard.

Phineas took a quick survey of all the tools lying around in the front yard and Isabella waiting for him by the tree.

“I’ll clean this up Ferb, you can head inside.”

Ferb tilted his head, as if curious, but walked back to the house. Soon, Isabella and Phineas were all alone.

“So you can fly now,” Phineas asked wonderingly.

“I learned a lot of things in the past year,” Isabella said with a blush.

“Well, I say that time was well spent,” Phineas said with a laugh.

Isabella’s face suddenly turned serious.

“I know I wasn’t there for you Phineas, and I’m sorry.”

Phineas opened his mouth to say something, but Isabella held her hand up.

“No wait let me finish, I need to get this out,” she said quickly, “I promise that this summer, I’m not leaving. I’m all yours.”

She smiled.

And Phineas was smiling right back.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wanted to portray the start of Phineas and Ferb’s full friendship with Buford and Baljeet here because it is never established when they became friends and to give it a bit more depth. They’ll be in this story fairly consistently.

Also, the concept for this story is supposed to be tied to a famous play from long ago (and no it’s not Romeo and Juliet before anyone asks). Massive kudos to whoever guesses the play that this is based on. Bonus points if you know what characters correspond to which.

Next up is Flop Starz


End file.
